Shugo Chara: Love is Back in the Air!
by prettycure97
Summary: Continuing from the story Shugo Chara! Love is in the Air! TADAMU, KUTUAU, too , 21 year old Amu meets some of her old friends from Seiyo Academy. And one she wondered about, but when appearing, scares her. Hopefully everyone can stay together. R&R!
1. They Meet Again

***This is my continuing story for my first Shugo Chara! story (Shugo Chara: Love is in the Air!). It continues when they are now older and in their teens, going onto their twenties. To understand this story, you have to read the first one. And sorry if they are too short, but I want to make up for my other one, for that one being short. But PLEASE!...R&R***

While 21 years old Amu looked threw her filing cabinet, she noticed a album with a bunch of pictures inside. Her eyes started to fill a little with tears. It was a class photo of her times in Seiyo Academy. She stood beside her best friends Nadeshiko and Tadase. She also found another picture of a girl that was a year younger than her that was also a best friend of hers, Yaya. And another picture of a boy that was a year older than her, Kukai.

She looked back at Tadase. She remembered when they were 12, Tadase confessed his love for her, and so did she. When they went to middle school, they were still close, but not as much. Then, everything ended when they went to high school. They never saw each other again. When she went to his house, he wasn't there, and then one day the house was deserted.

Nadeshiko told her at the end of grade 7 that she was really a cross dresser. His real name was Nagihiko. He told her that nothing had changed between then and that she could tell him anything. Amu still felt the same around him, but a little different. Then he had to go travelling with his family.

Yaya was still in school when Amu, Tadase, and Nadeshiko left. She was taking over the Guardians with Hikaru and a girl named Rikka. She was busy and she had to mature to keep the Guardians in order. She made occasional visits to Yaya, but school was overcrowding so she didn't as much as she'd hope.

Kukai was involved with Utau, so he wasn't seen too often. To the others, they all thought they would get married. And who knows where her went know and what he's doing.

Amu found a separate picture of Hikaru and Rikka. According to Yaya and a girl named Rima, they had something between them. She found a picture of Rima and a picture of Utau's manager's brother, Kairi. He was also a former Jack like Kukai.

These were all memories to Amu. She felt extremely bad about it. That she never visited any one. Then she found one more picture. A picture of her Chara's. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. She remembered when she could transform with them. They went away when Amu grew older. Amu was devastated. She would never forget these guys. They got her threw everything. From school to battling x-eggs.

Amu sighed and took all the pictures out and threw them on her dresser. She now lived in a small apartment and no long with her parents and her little sister, Ami. She was extremely upset when Amu left home, but she matured over the years and forgot the Chara's. Amu was feeling really sad about never seeing her friends from elementary school, so she decided to go for a little walk.

As she walked along the street, she could see a bunch of couples holding hands. Some were first timers and Amu could see that they felt nervous and were blushing. Others were holding hands so Amu could tell that they were dating for some time. Amu felt even sadder because she didn't have a boyfriend. Then, she thought of Tadase. How he always smiled at her, and forgave her for anything she did. That then reminded her of Ikuto, and how Tadase forgave him for their past together. She also wondered when Ikuto got in life. She didn't see him for a while after he went to look for his biological father. Was he okay? Did anything happen?

As Amu thought about the things she should have done before she left the school and all her friends, she wasn't looking where she was going. She slowly drifted to the side of the sidewalk, and tripped off the edge of the speed bump. She fell on the road as a street car roared towards her. She was in too much shock and she was too paralyzed to move. She saw her life flash before her eyes until she felt her body lift from the ground. She quickly shut her eyes. She though—knew she was dead and going to heaven. But she then her s few gasps and cheers. She opened her eyes and saw a tall man holding her. He had cherry pink shining eyes and golden blond hair that shimmered. She couldn't remember who this was until he talked:_  
>Are you okay?<p>

Just then, her eyes widened with happiness.

Amu: T-T-Tadase?

**To Be Continued…**

***Okay, finished. Sorry if there are too many paragraphs! Now, some of this is from the manga/anime, and some from my story, so if you feel mixed up with some information in it, and you think that it wasn't from my story, then sorry. But please continue to read this story! It means a lot!***


	2. Look Who Showed Up

Amu: T-T-Tadase?

She was in such shock that a person she hadn't seen for 9 years was now standing over her. No. Holding her in his arms like a princess like the first time they met.

Tadase: Are you okay?

He set her down. The crowd that was watching them then left and continued on their way to wherever they were going.

Amu: Y-yeah.

Tadase: Sorry, but, you know me?

Amu: Well, yea. Don't _you_ know _me_?

Tadase looked deeper in Amu's eyes, then his eyes widened.

Tadase: Amu Hinamori?

Amu: Yes.

Tadase then hugged her tight in such relief and happiness. Amu hugged him back.

Tadase: It's so good to see you.

Amu: Yeah, you too. It's funny, but I was just looking threw some photos of all of us when we were in Seiyo Academy.

Tadase: Really?

Amu: Yeah. Come over and I'll show you.

Tadase: Sure.

While they walked to Amu's apartment, all they did was catch up from over the 9 years. Tadase apologized for not staying in contact with her after they graduated. And so did Amu. Amu noticed how older Tadase looked, and how much of an adult he looked. He seemed older than his age. And she definitely noticed a voice change.

Amu: So, have you kept in touch with any one?

Tadase: Um…no I don't think so. Not a lot of people, just…Ikuto.

Amu: Ikuto?

Tadase: Yeah, he's in Iceland. He's traveling to find his father and playing the violin for people of the street.

Amu: So, he hasn't found him yet?

Tadase: Not that I know of. I haven't talked with him for a while. But I was hoping to stay in touch with Kukai, Yaya, and the others, including you, Amu. But somehow I lost contact with everyone.

No matter how different Tadase seemed or looked or sounded, Amu was still the same. She still blushed, burning her face up.

Amu: Yeah, I was hoping too, but somehow time slipped away from me, and I lost contact with you and the others. But, I was wondering, did you move?

Tadase: Move? Oh, while I was still living with my grandmother. But I think she went to live with my mother, so the house is empty, but my family will move back in.

Amu: So, how's your grandmother? Is she well?

Tadase lowered his face a little, with some of his hair covering his eyes

Tadase: Well, if you remember me saying that she was sick when we were 12, and that she kept fighting, and she didn't want anyone to worry, we should have. A few years ago she passed away.

Amu: Oh, Tadase, I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have asked.

Tadase: Its fine, these t-things happen.

They finally reached Amu's apartment. She took him up to the 5th floor, then to room 1214.

Amu: Well, this is it.

Tadase: This is cute. It really suits you. Just like your bedroom when we were little.

Amu: O-Oh yeah. You said the same.

Tadase gave a little smile.

Tadase: I guess I haven't changed.

Amu showed Tadase around the house and got some food for the 2 of them. While in the kitchen, she looked out the window which was over the sink. She went back to cooking, then at the corner of her eyes, she thought she saw a large black blur go over across the window. She stared out and a knock at the door brought her back to reality.

Amu ran up to the door cleaning her hands with a cloth. She opened the door.

Amu: Hel-

She was stunned by who was there.

Ikuto: Hello, Amu.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Amu is Hated?

Amu slammed the door on his and sunk to the ground. She slowly raised her hand to the door handle and opened it.

Amu: C-Come i-in...

Ikuto: How rude. You aren't going to make it in life you act like that.

Amu almost shut the door again, until she noticed a girl walk in as well, though she jumped into yelling at Ikuto.

Amu: What are you doing here? How did you know where I lived?

Ikuto: I saw you and Tadase on the street, so I texted him and he said to come

Tadase: Yeah. Is that alright?

Amu: Uh...how's this?

Amu switched subjects to the girl who walked in after Ikuto.

Ikuto: This is my girlfriend, Aiko Wang.

Amu: Girlfriend...It's so nice to meet you. I'm Amu Hinamori.

Aiko: H-Hello.

Amu was shaking her hand firmly.

Ikuto: Calm yourself.

Aiko was like a male version of Ikuto. She had long black hair that shined with dark blue highlights. She had midnight blue eyes and wore a pair of black skinny jeans and black heels. She had a tight skimpy navy blue tank top with a navy blue burette. She also had a little attitude in her voice just like Ikuto, though Amu tried her hardest to talk with her.

Amu brought the food that she was working on before Ikuto showed up, out to the living room.

Amu: So, what brings you here?

Ikuto: Nothing much.

Aiko: Does it really matter?

Aiko gave the kind of attitude that Amu expected. Amu and Tadase exchanged looks.

Tadase: So, did you find your father?

Then, Aiko completely changed characters.

Aiko: Actually, we found something. A person from a store said that he recognized Ikuto's face and said that his father came back here, to Japan.

Amu: So you could have just said that.

Aiko: It wouldn't have mattered.

Amu: Uh...okay. Well, I'll be right back with drinks.

Tadase: I'll help.

They scurried to the kitchen to prepare drinks.

Amu: She really hates me.

Tadase: She barley knows you.

Amu: But she acted so nice to you.

Tadase: I know it is strange. What do you think is going on?

Amu: I don't know. She must not like me.

Tadase: I think she needs time to know you, Amu.

Amu: But she is so nice to you and Ikuto. Well, come to think of it, you have that kind of thing on people, Tadase. You're just a nice person.

Tadase smiled at Amu which made her blush. Amu thought about what happened between them years ago, and decided that they should do it again. She stepped up to him and hugged him tight. Then she stepped back and whispered in his ear.

Amu: Tadase, when we were younger, we went through a lot. The dispute with Ikuto, the x-egg attacks, and meeting Hikaru and finding out who Nadshiko really is, and even dating. And, I don't want that feeling to go away between us.

Tadase: That's true. So much happened back then, and I also don't want that friendship and relationship to go away. I still love you. Then, now, and forever.

Amu stepped back to Tadase and stood on her toes—since Tadase was taller than her—and their lips met. Amu stepped into it more and the kissed. Really kissed, more that when they did before as kids. This was a real kiss, the one Amu saw in movies as a 12 year old, but never experienced until now. She really loved Tadase. More than ever. She never wanted to leave Tadase's arms. She wanted to stay with him forever.

Ikuto: Tadase, Amu. Aiko and I have to leave.

Tadase and Amu jumped and stopped. They nervously walked up to Ikuto and Aiko. They were standing at the couch.

Amu: Oh, wait.

She ran into the kitchen and rustled around, then came back a few moments later with a doggy bag.

Amu: Here It's some extra food for you two.

Aiko: Do we need it?

Ikuto: Aiko…Thank you, Amu. We'll so you two around.

Tadase: Goodbye, Aiko, Ikuto.

Amu: Goodbye Aiko!

Aiko looked at Amu, then turned her head away, from her and Tadase. Though she said, Goodbye, Tadase.

Ikuto closed the door behind them. Amu walked over to the couch and fell on it with a sigh.

Amu: I don't think I'll ever get her to become my friend.

Tadase sat down next to her. She lay down on his lap with her legs on the couch. Tadase put a hand on her shoulder and hugged her. Amu grabbed Tadase's free hand.

Tadase: Don't worry. Why don't we go out tomorrow and get out for a while, okay?

Amu: Sure. Do you want to stay over? This is a futon, so I can stretch it out.

Tadase: Are you sure? I won't be any trouble, right?

Amu: Of course you won't. You're welcome to stay.

Tadase: Sure. Thank you.

Tadase and Amu leaned close to each other and gave a small kiss.

Amu: I think my dad sent some of his clothes over, since he said he missed me so much that I should have some of him with me. You know how he is.

Tadase: He's caring.

Amu: A little too caring. So you can wear those to bed.

Tadase: Okay, thank you.

Amu: Tadase…

Amu started to blush and her checks were firing.

Tadase: Yes?

Amu: Um… I just wanted to let you know that I'm happy you're staying over with me. I feel like…nothing bad can happen when you're here with me.

Tadase gave a smile.

Tadase: I feel the same way. So much has happened in my life since we all graduated. I've lost and gained. And now I've gained again. More than I would have ever thought possible. Amu, I truly do love you, with all my heart. You are the only thing that gives me happiness and joy. Since the passing of my grandmother, I felt so empty. But you fill that spot.

Amu: I love you too, Tadase. And I do feel bad for your loose and I'm glad I'm as important to you as you are to me. I love you too, with all my heart. Though, I can't keep up with the rent of this place. Working as a waitress doesn't pay much to cover this place, and my parents can't afford to care for me and Ami.

Tadase: I'll help you out, Amu. I help you pay for the apartment. Anything that you need if you're in trouble, I'll be there for you.

Amu: Well, if you're gonna help pay, would you like to stay and live here with me?

Amu winked and Tadase's face lit up, and he gave a smile.

Tadase: Sure, I'll live here with you.

Amu: One condition. My father knows nothing about it.

They both giggled.

Tadase: Okay.

Amu jumped into Tadase's arms and spun a little, and they kissed in happiness.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. The Move In

Amu's eyes opened slowly. She looked over at her clock. The numbers glowed and said 7: 30 A.M. She sat up in her pink night gown and threw her legs over the bed and stumbled out. She slowly made her way to the kitchen. When she entered, she almost had a heart attack because she saw Tadase on the futon. Then she remembered she invited him to stay the night since it was extremely late. She put the kettle on and waited for the water to boil. Amu smiled and walked up to him. She sat a few centimeters away from his stomach. She got under the blankets and snuggled up to his chest. What Amu didn't know was that Tadase was slightly awake. He put an arm around her shoulder and tugged her closer. Amu rested her hands on his chest and felt the heat of Tadase's body warm her.

Tadase: Good morning, Amu.

Amu: Oh sorry, I didn't know you were awake.

Tadase: It's alright.

Tadase smiled and his face light up. Tadase kissed Amu on the forehead Amu sat up along with him. They got up and Amu poured the boiling water into two cups. They ate their breakfast and talked more about what was going to happen when Tadase moved in with Amu. They also had to get dress and call a truck to transport Tadase's things into Amu's apartment. Amu watched a large truck pull up into the parking lot at 12:35 P.M. and took Tadase to him house. She stayed behind to clean and sort her things out for when Tadase's belonging came in.

The furniture came first. Tadase knew that Amu had a single bed, and he also did. So a queen size bed came instead. Amu got rid of her bed and fixed up the bedroom. Then a few other pieces of furniture, but not too much.

As the rest of Tadase's things arrived, Amu wondered if the apartment was big enough for both her's and Tadase's belongings. But in the end, everything fit perfectly. Amu helped Tadase pay the movers for the help and the transport truck. By the time everything was finished, it was 5: 05 P.M. They fell on the futon, tired.

Tadase: Okay Amu. Let's go.

Amu: Go? Go where?

Tadase: I'm going to take you out for dinner.

Amu: Really?

Tadase: Of course. It's the least I can do.

Amu: Okay.

Tadase got the door for Amu and lead her out. They took a bus to a restaurant. A waiter took the two of them to a table. The area where they sat had lights around the perimeter of the room. It had pictures around as well. There were booths and tables around them. Amu though it looked very romantic. She looked around and could have sworn she saw a woman with long blond hair. But she didn't think much of it, until she saw the girl again, but with a tall man with chestnut short brown hair. Amu rubbed her eyes and thought that it couldn't be him.

Tadase: Is something wrong?

Amu: Uh, n-no. I don't think so. But does he look—

Amu stopped talking once she heard the man laugh. Because of that, she knew it was him.

Tadase: What?

Amu: Looked over there!

Amu was extremely excited. Tadase looked over his shoulder and saw who she was talking about. Amu got up and walked towards him.

Amu: Hello Kukai! And Utau!

**To Be Continued…**


	5. An Amazing Encounter

Kukai: Amu Hinamori, and Tadase Hotori.

Tadase: It's really good to see you both.

Utau: Hello, Tadase. Amu.

Kukai: Be happy, Utau. We both haven't seen them for 9 years.

Utau: Who said I wasn't happy?

Amu: You haven't changed Utau. I'm really happy to see you!

Utau: It isn't polite to yell in a restaurant.

Amu: I-I'm sorry.

As Utau talked with Amu, Kukai and Tadase were planning something.

Kukai: We should all eat together for dinner. Since it's obvious you took Amu out.

Kukai winked and smiled.

Tadase: Yeah, along with you and Utau.

Kukai: You know it! Have you heard Nagihiko is back in Japan?

Tadase: Really? When and where?

Kukai: He is doing a Japanese dance tomorrow night. It isn't sold out. And I can get some on my phone for you and Amu.

Tadase: I can't let you pay for me.

Kukai: Don't worry, it's no problem.

Tadase: Thanks.

They told the girls that they were all going to eat together and that it was on Kukai and Tadase, but they didn't say anything to Amu about Nagihiko coming back. And they knew that Utau wouldn't say anything. Utau wasn't happy with all 4 of them eating together, but Tadase and Kukai knew that she was thrilled to see Amu again.

As food came for them, Amu noticed that Kukai was only a little taller that Tadase, but much taller than Utau and Amu. And Amu also found out that Utau was still a famous singer, but she already knew this because new CD's of her's came out. But that Kukai was a professional soccer player. Amu thought _Nothing less from Kukai_. They also talked about how lucky they were to meet again in the same restaurant. Utau said that it was odd how this happened. Kukai teased her that he knew she was happy to see Amu.

Tadase: Amu, I heard that Kukai and Utau were going to go to a dance show tomorrow. And Kukai gave me tickets for it.

Amu: Really?

Kukai: Yeah. And guess who's gonna be there?

Kukai butted in after hearing the convocation.

Amu: Who?

Kukai: Nagihiko Fujisaki.

Amu: WHAT! REALLY!

Utau: Amu, seriously shut up. We can't gain attention to this table.

Tadase: Yes. He is coming to do a Japanese dance, right?

Kukai: Yeah, and he _might_ have Rima with him.

Amu: Rima?

After they finished eating, they said that they were going to meet at Amu's apartment one hour after the show with Nagihiko, and may be Rima. Once they parted and Amu and Tadase made it back to her house, Amu prayed for Rima to be there with Nagihiko.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. She's Here!

The evening of the dance that Nagihiko was performing, Amu was getting herself read, along with Tadase.

Amu wore a red mermaid style gown which was sleeveless and had a sweetheart neckline. The top of the dress—above the waistline—was covered in small beads. And the skirt of the dress flowed out in an A-line form. She also wore a pair of red high heels which now made her the same size as Tadase.  
>He wore a dress shirt with a black jacket and black dress pants.<p>

When they arrived at the auditorium, there were many people dressed as formal as Tadase and Amu were. Amu linked arms with Tadase and walked into the arena. It was full of navy blue velvet chairs and some chairs on a balcony. There had to be about a few thousand seats there, and were getting full fast. Tadase found seats 231 and 232 in row B3, and lead Amu to them. They were seated fairly close to the stage.

A few moments later, the lights dimmed until there was only darkness. Then the stage shown with light and there were props that looked like a Japanese garden, and Nagihiko was standing in the middle. But as Nadeshiko. Japanese dance music started and Nagihiko started dancing. He danced so gracefully, even if he was a boy. But he could act like a girl really easily. He wore a light pink and light violet kimono with small flowers all over it.

Once the show ended, Tadase and Amu decided to go back stage to see Nagihiko. Amu acted mellow and calm, though on the inside she was freaking out. She was finally going to see Nagihiko and Rima! They haven't said a word to each other for 9 years!

When they reached the door, Amu knocked, and her hand trembled. Tadase held her hand to calm her. The door opened, and a girl appeared. She was the same age as Amu, but she was shorter. She wore a light purple gown with sleeves and a neckline that went straight across her chest; along with a small fake diamond necklace and small heels.

Amu: Rima Mashiro!

**To Be Continued…**

*** Sorry if this chapter was much shorter than my others. And Sorry for also making all my chapters short. But I will tell you there will be 10 chapters or more. So keep on readin'!***


	7. No Way! 4 More Arrive!

Rima's eyes glowed with happiness. She was thrilled to see Amu and Tadase. After 9 years! She gave Tadase a hug, and Amu a stronger hug, since she always looked up to her. She was still really happy to see Tadase, though.

She rushed them inside and seated them on the couch as they waited for Nagihiko to get out of the restroom from changing. Rima talked about what she'd been doing after school ended for her. She now worked as a librarian with 6 other people in one of the biggest libraries in Japan. Rima still had her long golden hair and cute body figure as she did when she was 12 and she had the same eyes that were slightly hidden by her bangs. Amu and Tadase told her what they worked as and that they were now living together. Rima glared at them in suspicion. Amu giggled. Then they heard the door to the rest room open.

Nagihiko stood in the doorway with his still long hair and golden eyes. He wore a white dress shirt and a jacket with dress pants. He was shocked to see Tadase Hotori and Amu Hinamori with Rima.

Amu: Nagi!

She ran up to him and hugged him.

Tadase: It's good to see you, Nagihiko. Your dance was amazing.

Nagihiko: It's amazing to see the both of you too. I had no idea that you still lived in Japan.

Tadase: Yeah, we were surprised that you were dancing here.

Nagihiko: Yes, though Rima and I are only saying here for another 4 days before we go to France to do another dance.

Amu: Aw, really? So soon?

Rima: I'm afraid so. But we should do as much as we can together.

Amu: You two should come back to my apartment. Last night, Tadase and I ran into Kukai Souma and Utau Tsukiyomi.

Rima: Really?

Tadase: Yes, and in…half an hour now, they are going to go to the apartment as well. So were should all go together.

Nagihiko: Sure, that would be great for us to see everyone before we leave.

They started talking for a little. Nagihiko said that he would continue being a Japanese dancer, even though he isn't a girl. And that Rima was only on her summer break. And that in a few weeks, Rima will have to stay behind while Nagihiko goes to London, England. But, Nagihiko only does his dancing throughout the summer, but in the winter, he stays with Rima. Tadase told everyone that he works as an astronomer. Though, he never told Amu. But she didn't mind. She thought that what he worked as wouldn't be a question she would ask. Then, a loud knock came at the door.

Nagihiko: C-Come in.

A large body guard appeared in the doorway.

Body Guard: There are 4 people here, claiming that they know you personally.

Nagihiko: Send them in.

The body guard moved aside and there was a woman, about a year younger than Amu. She wore a pink gown with long sleeves and she had short orange hair. There was a man, the same age ad s the woman. He had green hair and a pair of glasses. He wore a black suit. The other woman was about 2 years younger than the first woman. She had short salmon pink hair and wore a yellow gown with small sleeves. She stood beside a man with short blond hair and baby blue eyes. He also wore a black suit.

Nagihiko: It can't be them…

Rima: Impossible…

Tadase: Could it be…

Amu: Yaya Yuiki, Kairi Sanjo, Rikka Hiiragi and Hikaru Ichinomiya….?

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Together Again

In the doorway stood Yaya, Kairi, Rikka and Hikaru. Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko and Rima were astonished to see these 4. Out of all the people coming to see Nagihiko, it was these 4. Running through all of their heads were _What the heck are these 4 still doing in Japan?_. Once Yaya and Rikka saw Amu, she raced up and squeezed her in a hug with delight. They also squeezed Tadase, Nagihiko and Rima in a hug.

Yaya & Rikka: Amu, Tadase, Rima and Nagihiko! It's great to see you.

Amu talked threw the hug that Yaya gave her which was draining out the air in her body.

Amu: It's great to see you, too, Yaya.

They know new that Yaya and Rikka didn't grow out of her energy during the past 9 years, even with Kairi and Hikaru. Nagihiko invited them all in. Luckily, there were enough seats for all 6 of them and a large enough couch.

Hikaru: Hello, Amu, Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko. It's good to see you past these 9 years.

Tadase: You too, Hikaru. Are you all keeping well?

Kairi: Fine, prince.

Kairi covered his mouth quickly as he got tensed. Then, he went calm.

Kairi: I forgot about that. I guess it's a habit.

Tadase: Don't worry. None of us have them anymore.

Amu: Oh, I forgot. We ran into Kukai and Utau the other night and we were going to meet at my apartment after Nagihiko's performance. I want you 4 to come along with us. I'm sure that they would love to see you again.

Yaya: Kukai and Utau!

Her face lit up like Christmas lights. She was delighted to here that Kukai was back.

Hikaru: Sure, we'd like to go.

Nagihiko told his bodyguard that he would be back later that night. It was 7:32 P.M. when they left. They took a bus to Amu's apartment. They meet Kukai and Utau at the entrance just in time.

Yaya: KUKAI!

She jumped and clinked onto his body. Kukai gave her a noggie and greeted her as well. Yaya also raced up to Utau. She finally had a huge smile on her face.

Hikaru, Rikka and Kairi also greeted Kukai and Utau. Kukai again said that Kairi was so serious just as he did when they were younger.

The girls all decided to go out for a walk on their own throughout the city to have some time to talk about 'girl things'. The guys didn't mind, especially Kukai, for some reason. Tadase let all of the guys inside. They were talking about what they worked as and what they have been up to since they all left.

Kairi worked as a student tutorer, and said that Yaya worked as a toy store employee, which wasn't too surprising. Hikaru worked at a technology store since even when he was little, he still knew about technology. He said that Rikka worked at a fast food restaurant. Kukai then broke out into a laugh.

Kukai: It's so funny how none of you even noticed!

Hikaru: What?

Kukai: You can't tell I've wanted to say something?

Tadase: Uh, no, you did?

Kukai: I must be a good actor.

Kairi: So what do you have to say?

Kukai pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it and showed them. A small diamond ring shown under the light. It sparkled like a rainbow after it rained.

Kukai: Isn't it awesome! It's for Utau.

Tadase, Nagihiko, Kairi, & Hikaru: What? Are you going to….

Kukai: Purpose? Oh yeah!

**To Be Continued…**


	9. No Way! The Purposal!

At 10:00 P.M., Amu and the girls walked in and to their surprise, Ikuto and Aiko were there.

Kukai: Yo. They came around a half hour ago.

Nagihiko: And Kairi and Hikaru left because they have work the next morning.

Rima: Yes, Yaya and Rikka left as well not too long ago.

Utau and Rima sat on the couch as Amu got some drinks out of the kitchen. As she was preparing, she heard Utau gasp. She turned into the doorway and then her eyes lit up. She saw Kukai on one knee holding an opened box with a diamond ring inside.

Kukai: Utau, will you marry me?

Utau: Well, uh…

She was trying to act casual and annoyed, but she couldn't help it.

Utau: YES! Yes I will!

She wrapped her arms around his and they kissed. Everyone clapped and congratulated them. Tadase went to Amu who stood in the doorway.

Tadase: Kukai showed us the ring while you girls were out.

Amu: Aww, that's too bad I missed it. I would have loved to be in on it.

Tadase giggled as Aiko goes to the kitchen with some dirty dishes. Tadase walks away as Amu pleaded quietly for him to stay. Aiko put the dishes in the sink, and was about to leave.

Amu: Uh…Aiko…

Aiko turned but said nothing.

Amu: Um…

Aiko: What?

Amu then got sort of angry, but she tried her hardest not to sound angry.

Amu: Why do you hate me so much?

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Aiko & Amu

Amu heard every one congratulating them as there was an awkward silence for a few seconds. They stared at each other, and the longer it went on, the closer Amu went to leave the room, or ask Aiko and Ikuto to leave. But Aiko decided to talk.

Aiko: I don't hate you.

Amu: It seems like you do. You talk to everyone else nicely, but them you don't to me.

Aiko: I know you and everyone else out there had Chara's.

Amu: How did-

Aiko: Ikuto told me about everything that has happened back then. About him and Tadase, and even the Embryo.

Amu: But that isn't a reason why you hate me.

Aiko: I had a Chara too. But we got into fights that lasted days. And we rarely got along. Then one day she got into her egg and disappeared. I couldn't have a Chara do to my personality. Then I hear you had 4 of them. And now you are so lively. But, I couldn't understand why I couldn't have one, but you could have 4. And nothing bad ever happened to your Chara's and even now you are so happy and joyful. But I wasn't. I lost my Chara, and I never forgave myself after that.

Aiko's eyes started to fill with tears. Then, Amu wrapped her arms around her and hugged her.

Amu: We fought too, my Chara's and I. I even got an X on my un-hatched egg. So I had to get it back. But even if you lost yours, she will live in you forever and always. And nothing will happen to either of you as long as that friendship lives in the both of you.

Amu let go and disappeared from the kitchen then came back with a picture of Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. Aiko loves to see Chara's again.

Aiko: Amu, thank you for forgiving me. At least, I hope you do.

Amu: Of course! Now, let's go see Kukai and Utau.

Aiko: Okay.

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Oh, Tadase!

**One Year Later…**

Amu and Tadase slept in until 3:09 P.M. that day. Once they got themselves out of bed, the plugged Amu's camera into their computer. They scanned over the pictures that they took the day before at Kukai's and Utua's wedding.

Utau wore a long white wedding dress. It was sleeveless and at the stomach, it was see-through. There were gems along the breast line and on the skirt. And Kukai wore a black suit.

Tadase saved the pictures as Amu got out of the chair and flopped down on the couch.

Amu: That was crazy last night wasn't it Tadase?

Tadase: Yeah. Kukai sure had fun.

Amu: I know! I wanted to see if Kukai ever got drunk, and now I know and I regret seeing it. But I'm glad they are together. Don't-

Tadase stood in front of Amu with his hands behind his back. He knelt down on one knee and held out a small velvet box. He opened it to reveal a small diamond on a golden ring. The ring had writing on it which said _"To my Love, Amu. Will you marry me? Love Always, Tadase."_

Tadase: Would you marry me?

Amu: Oh, Tadase…yes! Yes I will! I love you.

Amu sprang up and jumped in his arms. They hugged each other then kissed in happiness.

**To Be Continued…**

***Sorry my chapters have been short and that I haven't written for a while. But I hope everyone with still read and review!***


	12. Together Forever

***This is my last chapter for my Shugo Chara! Story. I hope you all enjoyed it, and R&R***

**One year and 7 months later…**

Amu and her father were slowly walking down an isle in a beautiful church. She looked around and saw her old friends, some new friends that she met at work and her family. She then also saw Tadase's friends and family. Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya, Kairi, Hikaru, Rikka, Kukai, and Utau were sitting in the stands. Ikuto and Aiko were all there as well, but they were near the back. She saw them all smiling and looking at her in happiness. She saw that some of the people there were crying.

Amu wore a long white dress which was sleeveless, and with a sweetheart neckline with a beaded skirt and on the breast line. The skirt was an A-line and the dress hugged her body well. She had a long veil that dragged along the isle with her.

She looked up and saw Tadase standing beside an alter wearing a black suit; smiling. Amu walked up and stood beside him facing a priest. As the priest started talking, and saying a pray, Amu was thinking about everything that was happening. She couldn't believe it. She started thinking.

_Amu__: This is really happening. Now, today. It's all so fast. But this is what I want. I do want to marry Tadase. And it's time. He is the only person I want to spend my life with. I know who I truly am now. I am Amu Hotori, Tadase's wife. And I love him. I love with all my heart and soul. And there is nothing that can ruin this moment and time. _

The priest continued to talk and Tadase and Amu looked at each other deeply. Tadase knew Amu loved him, and Amu knew that Tadase loved her. The time came for the rings. Amu slid a golden ring on Tadase's finger and Tadase slid a diamond ring on Amu's finger. Amu started to think once again.

_Amu__: Now's the time!_

The priest said that Tadase could kiss the bride. Tadase put an arm around Amu's shoulders and they kissed. Everyone in the chapel started to clap as Tadase and Amu walked back down the aisle. She saw that her father was crying and yelling out that he was sad that he lost her daughter to marriage. Amu knew that her father new approved of her having boyfriends. When Tadase and Amu went outside, they watched the sunset since they chose a church by a beach.

They both thought and knew that they we together forever.

Amu: Tadase…

Tadase: Yes?

Amu: I love you so much.

Tadase: I love you too, Amu.

They got closer together and kissed as the sun began to set across the ocean.

**The End.**


	13. Check my Profile

Hey, I posted a picture of Kukai and Utau. And a picture of Rima and Nagihiko. The pictures are of them when they are younger. Check out my profile to see a picture of them. On July 30th, 2011, I will have posted a picture of Aiko Wang, so be sure to check. Thanks,


	14. Future Life

***This is like a future thing with the couples of my Shugo Chara story***

Tadase and Amu:

As the years past, Tadase and Amu 3 beautiful children. 2 boys and 1 girl. The 2 boys were twins. They both had blond hair—a little darker than Tadase's—and blue eyes. Their names were Andoryuu and Konah and they were 4. The little girl looked just like Amu. Short pink hair tied up in pigtails—but Amu always changed her fashion of her hair everyday—and golden eyes. Her name was Airīn and she was 8. The twins were both on a soccer team and Airīn was trying out for modeling, with the help of her mother.

Rima and Nagihiko:

They recently got married and are planning on having children. They are moving into a new home and are making themselves at home and preparing for a new child. If a boy; Robāto, If a girl; Anjera

Utau and Kukai:

Married for about 3 years and Kukai is now with Utau singing whenever the soccer season ends. When it starts, Utau takes a break from her singing and goes with him to cheer him on. They are having thoughts of having children, but they haven't given it much thought.

Kairi and Yaya. Hikaru and Rikka:

They are engaged to be married.


End file.
